


La Desaparición del Oráculo

by QueenJJBas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Human, M/M, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Oracles, Other, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenJJBas/pseuds/QueenJJBas
Summary: No importa cuántas veces muera siempre vuelvo. Este es mi castigo. Estoy condenada a ver el mundo avanzar, a ser destruido y construido una y otra vez. Las personas que quiero mueren pero yo no. No, yo continuo en este mundo como un alma errante maldecida a la soledad.Estoy cansada, mas allá de lo que te puedas imaginar pero la verdad es que no puedo evitar involucrarme. Maldición o no es mi deber proteger a quienes quiero.Soy Max Davies, esta es mi historia. Una que es eterna como lo es mi vida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez publicando una de mis historias, hasta el momento solo eran para mí. Pero decidí probar compartirla para ver si alguien le gusta y si la continuo o no. 
> 
> Solo voy a publicar el resumen (obvio, xD), el prólogo y el primer capítulo. Para ver si debería continuarla o debería mandarla al archivo de historias sin terminar

PROLOGO

El comienzo y el final son un círculo eterno, no hay comienzo sin final y final sin comienzo pero lo que sucede en el medio de estos hechos es lo que crea historias eternas e inolvidables. Esta es una historia sin fin y sin inicio, una historia eterna grabada en sangre. 

Te contaré la historia de una mujer que nunca encontrará la paz. Ella posee un destino eterno, la muerte puede llevársela pero nunca mantenerla. Ella siempre vuelve sin importar cuánto le cueste. Su amable es eterno, es lo que al final siempre la destruye y el que siempre la trae de. Esta es la historia de una mujer que la muerte siempre reclama pero nunca mantiene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus opiniones para saber si les gusto la historia y si debería continuarla

Entrar en la ciudad era inexplicablemente tranquilizador. Estaba cada vez más cerca de verlos. Desde que recibí la carta informándome de la desaparición de mi hermana, he viajado sin descanso para venir por mis sobrinos. He hecho lo que me prometí nunca volvería a hacer, deje mi tranquila isla y volví a la civilización o lo que queda de ella por lo menos. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, siempre siento lo mismo al pasar el escudo de protección de las ciudades, ese sentimiento de tranquilidad, de bienvenida, de he llegado a casa.

No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, este sentimiento adictivo pronto me dominará y no tendré las fuerzas para volver a mi isla y vivir en el castigo que es mi soledad. El plan era simple venir por mis sobrinos, encontrar a mi hermana y luego irme. Que ilusa, debí haber sabido que los problemas estaban esperándome. Cada paso que daba era un paso más cerca del comienzo de mi muerte, debí haberlo sabido.

Al avanzar por la ciudad no podía evitar mirar cómo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, creo que fue hace 300 años para el nombramiento del nuevo pilar de la ciudad. En ese entonces, esta estaba en ruinas luego de que fuera atacada por una manada de humanos poseídos, pero como siempre sobrevivió, y ahora era tan majestuosa como la recordaba de mi visita hace 500 años, a pocos días de morir nuevamente. Los edificios altos, grandes y firmes construidos con polvo de piedra caliza, una piedra de protección muy poderosa y difícil de conseguir, pero que la ciudad parecía tener en cada construcción que tenía, ya fueran casas, edificios, tiendas, bares, etc. Era sorprendente todo parecía brillar con este resplandor blanco. Las calles eran espaciosas y todas se conectaban en el centro de la ciudad, estas estaban llenas de gente dirigiéndose a sus trabajos, a la escuela, a hacer las compras. Los vendedores ambulantes eran las estrellas en esta hora del día, unos veían las cartas, otros tu futuro, las brujas vendían pociones de amor, los trolls ofrecían servicios de guardaespaldas, todos ofrecían algo de calidad cuestionable a los ilusos que no supieran distinguir entre lo barato y la calidad. 

Mientras buscaba la tienda de magia de mi hermana no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, en como desapareció y como no me di cuenta hasta que llego la carta. Quien haya sido la persona que se la llevo debe haber sido lo suficientemente poderoso para superar la magia de un oráculo y su capacidad de ver el futuro. Eso es lo que me extraña más, si Sarah sabía que la iban a secuestrar porque no se protegió mejor, porque no me busco y porque me envió ese críptico mensaje hace algunas semanas antes de que llegara la carta de su abogado informándome de lo sucedido. Un oráculo perdido es causa de alerta pero que mi hermana el oráculo central de la ciudad desapareciera era señal de peligro, no me gusta nada lo que está pasando. En estos momentos la custodia de mis sobrinos esta siento discutida por cada líder de la ciudad, el que consiga quedarse con el hijo de un oráculo y dos futuros oráculos concentraría un poder considerable. Mi sobrino Mathias, aunque no podía heredar el poder de su madre, es el hijo de un oráculo y cuando sea el momento heredara magia considerable que le permitirá convertirse en el guardián de oráculos presentes y futuros, por el contrario mis dos sobrinas Lily y Lucy heredaran todo el poder de su madre que por sí solo ya es mucho, pero ellas son especiales, gemelas nacidas en la luna nueva algo de por si raro, en el futuro ellas serán capaces de compartir su poder nunca estarán separadas no importa la distancia Lily y Lucy siempre estarán conectadas. Por eso es que la desaparición de Sarah me preocupa, ¿quién se llevaría al oráculo capaz de ver los peligros que acechan la ciudad? pero más importante si esta es una jugada de poder, en que problema me estoy involucrando.

Al llegar a la tienda de magia de Sarah, esta tal y como la describía mi hermana en sus cartas, un edificio que no destacaba mucho de los otros pero que alguien que supiera de magia se daría cuenta de que era imponente y muy protegido. Al momento de entrar con la llave que me dio Sarah por si alguna vez venia, lo supe, no estaba sola, alguien estaba dentro. Sorprendido, el intruso trata de golpearme, pero ya sé que viene el golpe y lo esquivo, sujeto el puño del atacante pero nada más, ya sé quién es y quiero saber porque esta tan asustado que no me reconoció.

-Mathías, me pregunto quién te ha enseñado a dar golpes tan flojos- al verlo no puedo evitar sorprenderme un poco, esta tan cambiado de la última vez que lo vi, en ese entonces solo era un niño de 12 años que había observado y pasado por mucho más de lo que debería un niño de su edad. Ahora, puedo ver el hombre en que se convertirá a sus 17 años el es más alto que yo, mide un 1,70 cms. La grasa de bebe a dejado su rostro y cuerpo, tiene una figura definida y marcada por su entrenamiento como guardián, sus rasgos son mas definidos, con ojos característicos de los hijos de las oráculos, azules como el océano en una tormenta, si los mirabas fijamente era fácil perderte en ellos.

-Tía, solo tu considerarías mi ataque débil- suelta su puño de mi agarre y me abraza fuertemente, está asustado lo puedo sentir- llegaste, por fin, tienen a mis hermanas y no me dejan verlas – sus ojos atormentados me miran preocupados y sé que esto no iba a ser tan fácil como el abogado había dicho, al parecer la caza de oráculos había comenzado.

\- dime quien las tiene y donde están, el abogado dijo que solo tenía que aparecer frente al consejo y declararlas bajo mi cuidado, que todo era una formalidad nada más.

\- se suponía que era así, pero a las oráculos no les gusto que mama dejara la custodia a otra que no sea ellas, convocaron al consejo, están en este momento deliberando que hacer con ellas- toma una pausa por aire, y sé que lo peor está por venir - creo que pensaron que iba a ser fácil pero entonces los otros líderes hicieron su reclamo por mis hermanas, la ciudad tiene la regla de que cualquier niño huérfano puede ser reclamado por un clan, si demuestran que pueden cuidarlo y al tratar de quitarte la custodia antes de que llegaras, las declararon huérfanas, nos les importo lo que les dije, que aunque no vinieras yo iba a cumplir 18, para ellas solo soy una propiedad que reclamar les pertenezco desde que cumplí los 15, no quiero que mis hermanas estén a su cargo, tía lo que les van a hacer las cambiara por siempre lo he visto pasar con otras – podía ver en sus ojos al niño indefenso que era tiempo atrás-.

\- respira y cálmate, eres un guardián en entrenamiento no puedes perder la calma- tomo sus brazos con mis manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos- eres mi familia, Lucy y Lily también, ahora yo me voy a encargar de todo. Llévame a donde el consejo se reúne-.

Salimos inmediatamente, caminamos hacia la calle central y seguimos el camino. Las calles estaban repletas, pero Mathias me guió seguro y con calma, ya mas recompuesto después de verme podía apreciar el paso seguro que llevaba.

\- Mathias, dime porque te llevaron si tu madre era el oráculo de la ciudad y porque ella no me lo dijo – al principio me miro, decidiendo si decirme la verdad o mentirme. 

\- Empecé a presentar poderes de precognición al llegar a la ciudad, éramos los nuevos, mama venia a tomar el cargo dejado por la anciana que ocupaba el puesto, a la líder de las oráculos no les gusto que eligiera a una forastera, el poder de mi madre todavía no se cimentaba y yo estaba mostrando cada vez mas habilidades de guardián, podía sentir cuando las oráculos entraban en la ciudad, si estaban en problemas, ya no solo podía sentir a mama y a mis hermanas, sentía a las otras también y ellas de dieron cuanta. Le exigieron a mamá que empezara mi entrenamiento, no veían el punto con dejarme con ella cuando no podía entrenarme. Me usaron de ventaja, mama no podía hacer nada porque esas eran las reglas, me tuvo que dejar ir para que no crear un brecha entre la comunidad, no quería entrar en una lucha de poder cuando todavía no se hacía con aliados confiables para apoyarla – me mira nuevamente – no quiso llamarte porque sabía que necesitabas tiempo para recuperarte, no te enojes con ella, solo hacia lo que creía era mejor – añade al ver mi cara de disgusto.

\- Lo entiendo, solo quisiera que confiara un poco más en mí, es eso no mas-.

\- No lo es y tú lo sabes tía – mira con una mirada inteligente - debe haber visto algo en sus visiones por eso dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso, no quise preguntar nada pero ahora me arrepiento.

\- Todo estará bien, me encargara de eso- le asegure.

Al decir eso, nos detuvimos estábamos frente a la gran puerta del edifico de reuniones de los clanes. Toda ciudad estaba obligada a tener un centro de reuniones para los clanes, se impuso esta regla para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios y crear oportunidades para formar alianzas. La verdad, era para evitar que los clanes se despedazaran unos a otros en las calles pero claro como toda regla está hecha para ser rota, estas reuniones son un hervidero de falsa cordialidad, maquinaciones y trampas. Cada vez me arrepiento mas de haber venido, no había nada más que hacer parece que era el momento en el que tenía que entrar nuevamente a un estaque lleno de tiburones que buscarían hasta la más mínima debilidad que mostrara. ¡Qué divertido!, por eso es que no me gustan las personas.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusta deja comentarios o sugerencias. 
> 
> Próximamente va a ser publicado en Wattpad bajo un seudónimo similar


End file.
